Trey Mitchell
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = August 30, 1996 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Gordon Ingram III | born = | birthplace = Jericho Women's Clinic Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Summer Kiriakis (2014–16) | partner = | romances = | biofather = | father = Jeremy Mitchell | mother = Nikki Mitchell | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Gordon Mitchell (1996–97) Reggie Hathaway (1998–2002) Pascal LeMarchal (2014–15) C.J. Spencer (2016–) | stepmother = Zoe Grayson (1996) Serena Olson (1999–2002) | brothers = Cooper Mitchell | sisters = Brandy Mitchell Raven Mitchell | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Liam Mitchell | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Nicholas Grayson Brad Ingram | grandmothers = Shelby Cooper Cassie Howard | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Gordon Ingram Terence Grayson Dusty Mitchell Drew Grayson Billy Hogan | aunts = Zoe Grayson Tamara Eldridge Abi Mitchell | cousins = Nico Grayson Angela Eldridge A.J. Grayson Scotty Eldridge Jennifer Grayson | relatives = }} William "Trey" Mitchell III Storylines 1996–2003 Trey is born on August 30, 1996 and immediately placed up for adoption by his mother Nikki Grayson who believes that Gordon Ingram is not interested in raising the boy. Gordon and Nikki later find that the child has been sold on the black market and discover he has been living in an orphanage in Canada. The duo pretends to marry in order to regain custody of Trey. The following year, just as Nikki and Gordon are set to marry for real, Trey's aunt Zoe exposes that Gordon's half-brother Jeremy Mitchell is actually Trey's biological father. On November 16, 1997, Nikki and Jeremy reluctantly come together for Trey's christening. Trey is christened as William Mitchell III. His godparents are Connor Eldridge and Krystal Young -- Jeremy and Nikki's best friends, respectively. After the christening, Jeremy makes his plans to take Trey away from Nikki for good very clear. A terrified Nikki befriends Reggie Hathaway and they marry in 1998 to keep custody of Trey. In 1999, when a pregnant Nikki is arrested for the murder of her stepmother, Jeremy and Serena take custody of Trey. Fortunately, Nikki is released in early 2000 and Trey becomes a big brother when she gives birth to twin daughters Brandy and Raven. In 2001, Trey unknowingly takes a note from Nikki's doctor to school in one of his coloring books. Reggie finds the note and Trey cries when he sees the two fighting later and blames himself. However, Nikki assures him that the fight is not his fault. Trey struggles to cope with Nikki and Reggie's divorce in 2002 and fights against Jeremy and Nikki's marriage later in the year. In 2003, Trey leaves town with his parents and sisters and they move to California. 2005–14 The 9 year old Trey comes back to town with his parents and siblings, now including his little brother Cooper in 2005. Trey demands that his parents divorce because of their constant fighting. 2016– Trey resurfaces in May 2016 having just finished his second year in college and reveals that Summer is studying abroad for the remainder of the year. However, Trey soon confesses to his grandfather Nick that he had an affair and Summer has filed for divorce. References External links